The Girl from the Moon
by Nightrave1726
Summary: A mysterious girl arrives at the Akatsuki base with Sasori saying as his prisoner. To the Akatsuki she is just a normal girl. No dangers. But boy are they wrong. This girl turns out to be something... Different.. Unnatural.. And why does Sasori seem to hate her so much as well as Itachi having a soft spot towards the girl? Read to find out! R&R also!
1. Chapter 1

Okay** another fic for me to work on over da summer! Hope this works out. I'm sort of being nervous about this one... Also review for either ItachiXOc or SasoriXOc I can't pick cuz they're both hawt... \\\ or I could make another fic about the other. Anyways Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but if I did I would be in it an would be with itachi or sasori. **

**Boom!**

As Sasori followed his blonde partner above him on a clay bird, the red head grew tired. After all he had just killed the apperentice to The Tsunade. (An: in this story Sakura dies instead of Sasori. Sorry Sakura fans!) "Deidara we are stopping at the next town close by for the night." Sasori called above. The blonde explosionist nodded and slowly flew closer to the ground. Deidara eventually landed making his giant clay bird disappear. Unfortunatly for them the Konoha ninja did take back the dead kazekages body.

All of Sasori's puppets were destroyed during his battle to his dismay. He was also low on chakra.

An hour past as the sun began to set the small town came into view. Both Akatsuki men covered their faces as Rey walked into the crowded streets. Sasori looked behind him expecting to see Deidara only instead of Deidara he found a young girl, maybe 17 or 18, with long waist length black hair in a long ponytail with porcelain skin marred with blood and dirt and if you looked closer under her left sky blue eye was a large scar. Her bangs covered her right eye making it hard for Sasori to look closer at her face.

She turned towards him with a small smile on her face as she then disappeared into thin air. Sasori's eyes widened before getting on guard. There have been rumors of a girl wandering around this town. The last person to see her though ends up dead in the mourning with not a scratch on them but instead a single white moon lily.

"Danna, un."

Sasori turned towards his blonde teamate looking annoyed and still on guard. "I'vefound an inn, un." Deidara said pointing his thumb at a peach colored inn. Sasori nodded and followed his teamate into the inn.

Sasori sat at the edge of the inns bed adjusting his body from the battle. Not knowing he was being watched. In the shadows a girl wassearching both Akatsuki men. Paying close attention to every detail. The girl's blue eye scanned the room. No sign of any act of Acknowledgment. Very quietly the girl sighed in relief.

Suddenly a kunai was embeddedinto the wall next to her. The red haired Akatsuki was staring directly at her anger edged on his face. "Who are you? What are you doing here?!" he demanded. The girl kept quiet. "ANSWER ME!" Sadori he knew she wouldn't speak he Went right up to her and punched her hard in the face making her fly back into the wall.

"I will make you talk girl. I suggest answering my damn questions. I'm not patient." the girl meekly looked up at Sasori with a smile on her face as she lifted her hands quickly doing multiple handsigns before a bright light glowed throughout the room. Sasori's ear piercing scream was heard as finally everything became engulfed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~}

The raven haired girl was being stabbed by a very angry Sasori who was making sure the stabs didn't kill her but mortally wound her. "What did you do to me?!" Sasori the girl simply shook her head. With one last hit the girl was down for the count.

"Insolent girl!"

Sasori spat out angrily. then he turned around and put his Akatsuki cloak on over his bare flesh chest.

**Sooooo?**

**Review for the voting guys**


	2. Let her go

**Okay... Here's something you all should know about me...**

**I AM STILL IN SCHOOL! XS**

**Unfortunatly**** for me...**

Sasori watched the mysterious girl sleep. Not to be a creeper or anything he's just curious. Why was this girl following him? And from the looks of it, she was about... 16? Maybe younger. But whatever she was... It doesn't excuse what she did. She did what no other could do. She made him Human once again...

The raven haired girl eventually woke up to see the red haired Akatsuki member stari- no glaring at her intently. Her mouth corners consciously turned up into a smile. His eyes were narrow. "Why are you smiling?" He demanded. Finally she decided to talk. "Well... I completed my mission..." She said slowly. "And what was your mission then?" He moved closer to her face. "To get you pissed off dumbass." She then disappeared out of the skin tight ropes and appeared behind him.

She leaned in close to his ear and softly whispered. "...Sasori-kun?" Sasori jumped a foot in the air and whipped around towards her. She was smiling as Sasori studied her. Her midnight black hair seemed darker then before, Her pretty Turquoise eyes were filled with amusement. She wore regular kunoichi clothes. Black shirt, Red shorts, and black sandals. Her pale porcelin skin was unharmed and untouched. Wait. "Your wounds have healed fast." Sasori pointed out. The girl nodded. Then showed him her right hand which was glowing with red chakra surrounding it. "I am a medic..." She said as the red chakra disappeared. "Red chakra?" Sasori questioned. The girl nodded.

Sasori's chakra string were attached to the girl's body before she could blink. "Who sent you?" He demanded once again. She only laughed. "What makes you think I'll tell you?" "I could kill you." "I don't care." That startled Sasori. "You don't care if you die?" "Yes. I don't care. Kill me if you wish." She said sighing.

So Sasori did the only thing he could do.

He let her go.

The girl healed her bleeding wrists. She still didn't understand why Sasori let her go. Nor did she understand why he even let her LIVE. Which confused her. Her long raven hair was covering her eye sight. And finally it annoyed her enough. She pulled it into a low ponytail and tossing it over her shoulders carelessly. Right now she looked at herself in the hotel bathroom.

She had a bit of blood still on her clothes and wrists. Looking down at her legs she noticed some more blood on it too. So... time to take a bath.

Sasori sighed as he sat on the end of his bed thinking hard about what he just did. He let the girl who made his perfect body become... human... go. She deserved to die. He wanted to rip her body apart and use the scrapes as puppet limbs. Although there was a deep feeling in his gut that told him not to.

Sasori growled and grabbed a towel from the bathroom and made his way to the baths.

The raven sighed in relief as her body was surrounded by warm water. Her body ached and relaxed. The girl looked down at her wrists. It was true, she didn't care if she died. She didn't even see the point of living much. She was just a tool for... **Him...** to use. Her name... well.. she didn't have one. Her name was lost in the past. Her past was lost in his hands. Her memories were stolen. Her will was just a memory. Hell her will was just a figment of her imagination.

She was just a lost soul.

Sasori entered the bath house with a towel around his waist and his clothes in a cubby. He sighed as he opened the slide bath house door to see the girl. In the water. With a towel around her waist. Staring at him. About to scream. Sasori disappeared and reappeared behind her covering her mouth. "Don't scream." He ordered. She silently glared at him instead and bit his hand hard.

Sasori took his hand away and held it close as he tried not to scream himself. "Pervert!" She whisper yelled at him. Sasori glared at her. "Shut up! Its not my fault this inn has only one bath house!" The girl turned away from him. Sasori blushed lightly as he got a nice view of her back. It was as white as the moon. And looked so soft.. and smooth.. and.. tempting... NO! Sasori shook his head and looked away from the girl.

But unfortunaty for him she noticed his sudden movements and turned to him. "Sasori? Are you okay?" She asked reaching out towards him eventually touching his arm softly before he jerked his arm away like it burned him. "I-I'm fine." He answered. "Are you sure...? your face is a bit red." She said. He stopped blushing. "Whatever." He said leaning back into the water. "I can't believe your letting me sit in a bath house with you and not freaking out or killing me." Sasori said. The girl stared down at the water. "Well... You get used to it..." She said softly. Sasori's eyes looked over at the girl who was deep in thought. "What is your name brat." Sasori asked. "I... I don't have a name." Sasori thought about it. "Well then... how about...

Kurai tsuki." He said

The girl tilted her head making some of her hair fall over her breasts. Sasori blushed even more. "Ku...rai... Tsuki?" She tested the word out. "Well.. yeah.. why not." Sasori said. Kurai smiled wide. "Kurai... Tsuki." She said again. The corners of Sasori's mouth turned upward as he sort of... smileish thing at the girl's excitment over a name.

"Brat come on lets get out of here before I starve to death." "Okay."

Kurai walked besides Sasori as he looked around for his blonde partner. Kurai admitted that she did have a little bit of feelings for Sasori. He was very... hot... and he seemed nice. Even if he tortured her. She couldn't help it. Although if her master found out about it she would be punished. No emotions. No fear. No happiness.

Those are the rules of her life.

"Deidara, Come on lets go." Sasori told his Blonde partner. Deidara turned to the girl besides him. "And who's this girl un. Your girlfriend, yeah?" "No." Sasori shook his head. "Idiot. Let's go before were recognized." Deidara nodded and followed him. With Kurai following close behind.


End file.
